<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loosen Up &amp; Live a Little by SilverSapphyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387732">Loosen Up &amp; Live a Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre'>SilverSapphyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(wouldn't be my writing without hurt/comfort would it? 8D), Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, Fellatio, Flulff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Nero's a cuddly drunk (and i will fite for this), Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, accidental orgasm control, cursing, m/f/m, not Spardacest (calm down if that squicks you), pleasing kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 08:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re an “entertainer,” as the owner of the club likes calling the servers, and you find yourself taking care of two Devil Hunters.  After a short time, their attitudes, Dante’s being laidback and Nero’s being brash though painfully shy, start growing on you.  You find them refreshing in comparison to your normal customers.  They end up a little enamored with you, as well, and you discover those are only a facet of their personalities.</p><p> </p><p>Discord Shenanigans<br/>DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loosen Up &amp; Live a Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very good friend of mine prompted me with, "Dante takes Nero to a club, post-DMC5," and this hedonistic thing was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for you from the moment you walked into the club where you worked.  The weather had taken a flying leap into the crapper, and you were trying to get rid of a headache caused by the surprise rainstorm, which the music in the club wasn’t helping to alleviate.  The rain had actually driven more customers into the club rather than keeping them at home.  You weren’t complaining since you had bills to pay, but some of them were annoying and caused you to beg for some patience from whatever higher power was listening. </p><p>“C’mon, swe’tchecksh!  Anudder roun’!” was the call that stirred you from your small breather, and you barely controlled yourself to <em>not</em> tear off your customer’s hand when she copped a feel of your backside.  “Whut kinna <em>entertainer</em> are ya, starin’ uff inta- inta shpashe lie that?  Shhhtop ennertanning yerse’f an’ take care o’ ush!”</p><p>You shot a look at your manager, who was currently working the bar but close enough to hear the raucous, crude table.  A grin stole across your lips when she held four fingers up to her neck and sliced them to the side, a clear signal to cut them off and get them out the door.  You schooled your expression into polite disappointment and said to the woman, “Sorry, ladies and gents, but I’m afraid my boss is cutting you off for the night.  Do you need us to call a taxi for you?”</p><p>“Aww…  Dun be lie that!  We’re sht-sht-shtill goo<em>ooood</em>…”</p><p>“Sorry!  Rules are rules!  Do you need a cab?”  If you had a quarter for every time that you’d said that, you’d have been rich.</p><p>It was easy to get them up and moving when you started toward the phone, and you breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone.  You quickly pocketed your tip, annoyed to find a phone number written on one of the bills, and cleared away the glasses to get the table ready for your next customers.  You gently nudged your manager and shot her a thankful smile.  They hadn’t <em>all</em> been drunk enough to cut them off, but they were getting handsy, and you had a small reputation for breaking fingers if people touched you without an invitation.</p><p>You had barely taken care of your other customers before finding new ones sitting at the one that you’d just cleaned.  You only hoped these two men would be kinder than the last bunch, though the one in the blue coat looked rather grumpy with that scowl on his face.  With a deep sigh to settle yourself for a different kind of situation, you calmly stepped up from their left and chipperly greeted with the normal spiel, “Hello!  I’m (y/n), and I’ll be your entertainer this evening!  The dance floor is open until Four A.M., but we close at Five A.M.  For the next two hours until midnight, we have a special on draft pitchers, bottom-shelf shots, and house cocktails.  So!  What can I start you gentlemen off with?”</p><p>The grumpy one looked rather bewildered after you’d said that all in one breath.  You thought he looked better without the frown, but you were pulled from your thoughts when the man in red started snickering before poking the other man’s cheek.  When the younger man’s response was to <em>bite</em> at said finger, you knew the cause of his scowl.  Your soft giggle prompted them to return their attention to you, and you felt a little warm at the teasing-but-gentle grin on the older man’s face.</p><p>“I’ll have a tumbler of whiskey, and- Nero?”</p><p>“Ugh, just…whatever’s good, I guess,” was the grumbled response, his cheeks flushed a rather fetching, soft pink.</p><p>“Pardon my buddy, here,” the man gestured with a flourish of one hand as he sat his chin in the palm of the other.  “He’s practically an alcohol virgin-”</p><p>He was interrupted with an annoyed hiss of, “Shut up, Dante!” and what you were sure was a kick to the leg by the wince.</p><p>“So, one whiskey- On the rocks?”  Dante shook his head.  “Okay, and an entertainer’s pick.”  Nero grumbled again, and you assured, “Don’t worry, I know the good stuff,” with a wink just to see if you could make him blush again.</p><p>He flushed from one ear to the other all the way across his cheeks, and Dante let out a few loud laughs that made him hide his face in the tall collar of his coat.</p><p>Maybe they wouldn’t be such bad customers to deal with.</p><p>_______</p><p>As the days progressed, you found Dante and Nero frequenting your tables. </p><p>During their fifth visit, they were a little bruised and cut up, and you sat your order pad and pen down to fetch the first aid kit, returning to kneel between them with the disinfectant and cotton balls out before they had a chance to protest.  You wiped a cut on Dante’s arm.  He didn’t even flinch at the sting before the cut healed right in front of your eyes.  You pursed your lips and looked up at him then turned to Nero. </p><p>The worst cut you could see was across his cheekbone, and you dabbed across it to clean away the blood and watched it seal up just like Dante’s.  You drew back and gazed at him.  He looked so nervous, his eyes flitting everywhere as he pressed his lips together, and you huffed to make him look back at you.  You shot him a little smile, doing the same for Dante, then stood, patted both their shoulders, and took the kit back to its place behind the bar.  You hadn’t realized your favorite customers were <em>that</em> Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry, having wondered if they were imitators at first.</p><p>“So,” you said while picking your pen and pad up, “a whiskey no ice and an entertainer’s choice?”  You gave them another smile, hoping to soothe their guarded expressions.  “You both look exhausted, so…maybe something to eat with it this time?”  You handed them a menu, knowing the club was famous for its different finger foods.</p><p>“Pizza Pockets-”</p><p>“Pasta Bites-”</p><p>Dante and Nero glared at each other, and you giggled with a roll of your eyes, glad that everything was smoothed over.  They were surprised when the food wasn’t on their tab at the end of the evening.  You gave them a happy, little smile when they asked about it, glad to do things for them since they were quickly growing on you.</p><p>_______</p><p>Days became weeks, and Dante sometimes came without Nero.  You learned about the orphans in Fortuna that the younger man helped care for, though you weren’t sure why Dante went out of his way to say the woman that Nero was helping wasn’t his girlfriend.  Nero’s love life wasn’t any of your business just like Dante’s wasn’t.</p><p>A little knot unraveling in your stomach from relief completely proved that thought wrong, but you stamped it down and pointedly ignored it.</p><p>On the other hand, it was very rare for Nero to come without Dante.  The few times he did, you had noted he was wound tight like a spring, and you did what you could to ease the tension between taking care of other customers.  During one of those unusual occurrences, nothing you did was working, so you asked him to stay later than usual.  Once your shift was over, you nudged him up to a booth in the sound-baffled section, though this seemed to make him fidgety as his eyes darted from the smaller space to the wider open area and back before he sat down.</p><p>“Hey,” you called softly while sitting across from him, “penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>Nero snorted softly, staring at his drink.  He moved to hold it with both hands and traced patterns through the moisture gathering on the exterior of the glass for a moment before muttering, “Don’t think they’re worth that much.”</p><p>You reached over and gave a few taps to the back of his hand with a fingertip.  “The saying is for a penny, but they’re worth more than that to me.”  He raised his eyes to look at you, and his guarded expression <em>hurt</em> as those stormy-blue orbs studied you.  Rather than recoil from how defensive he was, you cupped his hand with a soft, “I mean it.  You hardly ever come here without Dante, and you’re grumpy enough for five people when you do.  Talk to me.”  He had scowled at the mention of the older man, so you gently pushed, “Is it something to do with him?”</p><p>He dropped his eyes to stare at your hand over his, his brow furrowing as a frown pulled at his lips.  You thought he was annoyed with your bold move, but when you pulled your hand away, he blurted out a quiet, “Wait…!” and blushed vibrantly but continued to force out, “I…  It…It feels nice…”  That was the most vulnerable you had <em>ever</em> seen him.  You lifted your other hand to cup both of his and gave him a shy smile while ducking your head.  His lips twitched into a little smile before he sighed and quietly asked, “You remember the stupid tree that sprung up in Red Grave?”</p><p>“I, ah…yeah,” you mumbled, unable to help your hands shaking at the memory.  “I was, um…<em>there</em>…w-when it happened…”</p><p>Nero jerked up, shock overcoming his features as he turned his hands over to grip yours.  “Glad you made it out,” he declared softly before taking a deep breath and continuing, “When all was said and done…Dante left me behind to jump into Hell and cut it down…”  He went quiet, staring pensively at his drink before seeming to realize he was still holding your trembling hands.  “S-Sorry, I, um…”  He blushed again and made to pull away.</p><p>You gripped his hands, marveling at their warmth even after he’d been holding his drink.  “Don’t apologize,” you mumbled, glancing up at him with a blush of your own and giving him a tiny smile as you repeated his words, “It feels nice.”  He flushed a light red from the collar of his shirt all the way to his hairline but didn’t withdraw.  “So…” you started, “when Dante’s gone for a while…you kinda start thinking he’s left you behind again?”</p><p>He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath, and sighed through his nose.  “Yeah…  Pretty much…”</p><p>You gently prodded, “Have you told him?”</p><p>He scoffed softly and muttered, “What good would it do?  Dante does whatever he wants.  It’s just…<em>nice</em>…having family after…after thinking I was <em>alone</em>…for so long.”</p><p>You didn’t like seeing Nero so somber, so you tapped his hands with your fingertips.  “Do you dance?” you asked, nodding your head toward the dance floor.</p><p>“Hu-huh?!  What?!  No!” he spluttered, turning his red face away with a pout.  You were pretty sure he was unaware of even making such an expression.  “I kinda do- But no way!  Not- Not <em>here</em>…!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, deciding there and then that you’d get them on the dance floor at least <em>once</em> before he and Dante moved on to another bar or club like everyone eventually did.</p><p>_______</p><p>A few more visits from your two favorite customers had come and gone, and you soon found yourself sitting alone with Dante in a booth.  Nero had excused himself to go to the bathroom, having had quite a few more drinks than he normally did, which made you wonder if someone with demon blood could get drunk as easily as humans.  You were pulled from your thoughts when Dante let out an explosive sigh and stretched his arms high above his head.</p><p>He slouched down onto the table, his chin on his hand as he stared at you with sharp, ice-colored eyes.  “Ssssoooo…” he started, stretching the word out.  You shot him a confused look, not quite sure exactly what he was looking for.  “The kid’s been coming here without me.  I had kinda hoped he would since he’s either on his own or cooped up with his crazy mechanic otherwise.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow and replied, “Why are you asking me?  I’m not your info broker.”</p><p>Dante hummed a quiet laugh and leaned back.  “That kid’s like a clam,” he held his hands up with his fingers spread and heels of his palms together, “and I don’t have a way to open him up.”  He clasped them together tightly.  “He closes up tight if I ask him anything, tends to throw snark at anything that makes him uncomfortable.”  He heaved a sigh and dropped his arms on the table.  “You, though…” he looked up at you, “He doesn’t treat his softer side like a weakness around <em>you</em>.”  He pointed at you for emphasis.  “He laughs, he blushes, he jokes around without the snappy tone…”</p><p>You watched Dante but kept an eye on the bathroom.  “He doesn’t have anything to prove to me, Dante,” you told him as he sipped at his whiskey, “I’m just a server in a club.  There’s nothing special about me,” you leaned back and spread your arms, “No demons, no fighting, no supernatural bullshit.”  You dropped your arms and shrugged.  “Just a chick trying to make a living and to keep dickheads from groping my ass.  I didn’t even come across demons until that stupid tree happened…”</p><p>Dante snorted into his drink and muttered, “You’ve <em>definitely</em> been hanging around Nero.”  You blushed but shrugged again, grinning with humor.  “I just…worry about him, ya know?”  He swirled the last swallow of whiskey in his tumbler, staring as the liquid whirled around.  “He doesn’t talk to me, and there’s no way he’s gonna talk to his pops.  He won’t burden Kyrie with <em>anything</em> unless it’s so left-field that he can’t deal with it.  He won’t talk to Nico, either, since she’ll just tell him to quit his bitching.” </p><p>He had stared into his drink the entire time he spoke, and you reached out to cup his hand just like you had Nero.  “Have you told him this?” you asked gently, not letting yourself pull away from his intense focus on your hand.</p><p>“Pft, of course not,” he scoffed, readjusting in the seat but keeping his hand under yours.  “The kid would get mad as hell and probably punch my face off again,” he added before switching his drink to his free hand to knock back the rest.</p><p>When he sat his glass down, you took his other hand and shivered as his gaze bored into you.  “You’re both so much alike,” you said with a soft laugh.  “You try to be tough for the people you care about so that they won’t worry, but they worry because <em>they care about you, too</em>.”  You thought you caught a tinge of pink on <em>Dante’s</em> cheeks, but his hair hid it.  “Nero looks up to you <em>so much</em>, Dante.  He doesn’t want to disappoint you.”</p><p>“But he <em>hasn’t-</em>”</p><p>“<em>He</em> doesn’t know that,” you interrupted, gripping a little tighter to Dante’s hands.  “You haven’t <em>told him</em>.”  You didn’t know very much about their pasts since they didn’t like talking about them, but you knew telling someone that they did a good job or giving them a pat on the back went a very long way.</p><p>Dante sort of <em>crumpled</em> against the table, resting on his elbows and hanging his head.  “<em>How</em> can I tell him, though?  How can I tell him that he makes me so damn proud to call him my nephew, my business partner…<em>my friend</em>?”</p><p>“Why are you overcomplicating it?” you teased gently, “You just said it to <em>me</em>.  It can’t be much harder to say it to him.”  You were a little bolder than you had been with Nero, reaching up to pat Dante’s cheek.  “You’re both a couple of clams.  Maybe he’ll open up if you do?”</p><p>Dante leaned into your hand, and you wondered how little both of these men had been touched.  “I guess so,” he agreed quietly, glancing up when Nero made his way back over.  “Everything okay?  You were gone a while.”</p><p>“Shaddap…” the younger man grumbled while slumping onto the seat beside you.  You could tell by the soft-pink flush on his cheeks that he was a little beyond tipsy, so you weren’t surprised when he leaned over and rested his head on your shoulder.  “Yer comfy,” he mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against you.</p><p>“Huh…”  Dante smiled a little as you adjusted in the seat for Nero’s comfort, keeping one hand on Dante’s while carding the other somewhat-awkwardly through Nero’s hair.  “Never would’a guessed the kid was a sleepy drunk.”</p><p>“M’not <em>sleepy</em>,” Nero snapped, and it would’ve had more bite if his voice wasn’t a little slurred.  “(Y/n)’s jus’ <em>comfy</em>.”</p><p>You could feel him fidgeting a little with the zipper of his coat.  He’d need something to burn off energy before he could actually take advantage of the lull the alcohol had put him in.  You gently nudged his head with yours and asked, “Care to dance?” while looking at Dante.  You wanted to make it clear the invitation was for both of them, barely hiding your excitement when Dante gave you a rather roguish grin.</p><p>He leaned close and asked, “You wanna get sandwiched, eh?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Nero raised his head and blinked a few times, looking between you and Dante before the older Hunter’s words registered.  He blushed, stammered, and actually pulled up the collar of his coat to hide his face.  “Is <em>everyone</em> on the mainland a <em>pervert</em>?”  His voice <em>squeaked</em> on the last word, and he was so cute that you couldn’t help a few soft giggles.</p><p>“C’mon, Nero…” you couldn’t help teasing, breathing the words against a flushed ear, “Let me…<em>entertain</em> you.”  What you could see of his face somehow became even <em>redder</em>.</p><p>Dante slid out of his seat to hook an arm under Nero’s and haul him up.  The younger man visibly <em>bristled</em>, and you could’ve sworn you saw claws and wings take shape at his back.  They were gone after you blinked, so you pushed the occurrence out of your mind.</p><p>“C’mon, kid…  A little bump-n-grind won’t kill ya,” the older man teased, dodging Nero’s rather well-aimed punch that you were sure would’ve broken bones.  “Bet’cha can’t even dance.”</p><p>“I <em>can</em>, I just <em>don’t want to</em>,” the younger Hunter growled, swinging at the man again and only getting angrier when Dante caught his fist.</p><p>You heard the bones <em>crack</em>, but the man didn’t even flinch.  He laughed instead and retorted, “Why don’t ya show me then?  I dare ya.”</p><p>Nero <em>snarled</em>, the perfectly animalistic noise surprising you for a moment before you tossed the thought aside.  He sucked a breath in through clenched teeth and let it go slowly.  “<em>Fine then</em>, dammit,” he agreed, and you grinned as you stepped around him and tugged a little at his sleeve to get him to follow you from the sound-baffled area. </p><p>The music was like a wall, and you still marveled at how the owner had managed to muffle the noise without closing off the booths.  “Why don’t you take off your jackets?” you offered with a teasing smile, “It’s going to get hot.” </p><p>Dante shed his coat with a flourish, holding it out to you with a smirk, and you took it then turned to motion for Nero’s, but he tugged a little self-consciously at the collar then huffed and slipped it off.  You quickly stepped into the break room and hung them in your locker.  Upon returning, both men had another drink, and it didn’t surprise you that they were sobering up quickly.  You doubted Dante was the slightest bit tipsy to begin with, though. </p><p>They quickly finished the glasses and sat them on a nearby dirty table, then you took one hand each in yours and tugged them into the throng of bodies.  Dante took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax.  You giggled when he twirled you around and pulled your back against his chest, bringing one arm up to wrap around his neck.  Nero looked a bit like a deer in headlights, and you reached out to him.  He took your hand, and you tugged him close to whisper into his ear, “Loosen up, alright?  Live a little.”</p><p>You didn’t know it, but Dante was giving Nero a tiny, taunting grin as he pressed a hand under your breasts and slid it down slowly to your lower belly.  You moved with him when he grinded against you.  The lidded gaze you focused on Nero had a darker flush blooming on his cheeks, and he rubbed his nose before giving a lopsided smile.  He took one small step to slide his knee between your thighs and press against you.</p><p>The two Devil Hunters moved like <em>sin</em> with you.  You arched your back to give Nero an easier placement for his left hand since he seemed determined to melt into you, pressing your chest to his and grinding your butt against Dante.  You were glad you’d worn your boots that day since they gave you just enough extra height.  Dante’s hands flexed on your hips, gripping tightly for a brief moment, and he huffed a laugh in your ear that made you shiver and tilt your head back on his shoulder.  You shifted to get a handful of that messy, soft hair and held him close.  Nero took up the invitation of your open neck as his body rolled with you, nuzzling into the side opposite from Dante, and they felt more than heard the pleased hum vibrating in your throat. </p><p>Luckily for you, the DJ was a friend of yours and had spotted you in the crowd through the flickering, multicolored lights.  You had noticed quite a few bump and grind songs being played in a row, and the heat building up in you was from more than just the warmth of Dante’s and Nero’s bodies as the three of you rolled with each other.  You couldn’t deny how drawn you were to both of them.  Though Dante wasn’t oblivious to at least your attraction to <em>Nero</em>, you wanted to make it clear it was<em> both</em> and not just one or the other.  The lack of rejection on your part had made them both more daring, but you were sure the alcohol played a key part in it for Nero.</p><p>Dante’s scruff tickled your skin as he rubbed his cheek along your shoulder and up your neck.  His hands were gentle rocks of stability in the rhythm of your bodies’ movement, but Nero’s right hand, which had just been hanging loose by his side like he had forgotten it, was a lick of fire down your torso.  You had no clue how they didn’t bump into each other.  Even their legs never collided between yours, but you couldn’t devote any real thought to it as Nero breathed across the side of your face and your ear.  You slid your other hand from his shoulder into his hair.</p><p>If his mouth hadn’t been so close to your ear, you’d have missed his soft moan as his left hand clenched in the back of your shirt.  It made you want to find out what would make Dante weak-kneed.  You cursed rather impressively, if Nero’s raised eyebrows were anything to go by, when the songs ended and the multicolored strobes were replaced by the dim, regular club lights.</p><p>“Don’t be too upset, babydoll,” Dante chuckled into the back of your neck, “We’ll be doing this again sometime.”</p><p>You groaned in disappointment when they disentangled from you but replied, “I’ll take that as a promise.”</p><p>Nero huffed a laugh and rubbed his nose.  “I won’t have to get drunk next time, either.  Liquid courage, right?”  You were surprised and so very touched since it sounded like he got himself inebriated enough to push beyond his shyness.</p><p>“Like (y/n) said,” the older hunter teased with a grin, “Loosen up, kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” the younger man muttered with a tiny smile.</p><p>_______</p><p>A few days had passed since you had seen Dante and Nero, and you were becoming more than a little worried for them since they hadn’t ever gone more than four days without dropping in after the first couple times.  It had almost been a week, but you kept an eye out for them.  You were covering the bar since one bartender had gotten sick and another was fired for consistently overpouring even after warnings, so it was a little harder to keep watch.</p><p>Thirty minutes before closing time, they stumbled in through the door.  Your heart leapt into your throat at the sight of them, but the way both their faces lit up when spotting you sent said heart into a wicked drum solo.  Your shaker almost slipped through slack fingers, but your manager caught it. </p><p>“Your boys look rough,” she said with a smile, handing you the first-aid kit before shooing you out from behind the bar.  The expression became a grin quickly when you blushed.  “There’s only half an hour left, and they look like they need you.”  She winked, teased, “Be a good nurse, now,” and laughed when you groaned.</p><p>“I was just about to tell you how much I love you,” you grumbled but smiled anyway, squeaking when she swatted your butt with a towel to get you moving.  The closer you came, the worse they looked.  Due to the dim light of the bar, you only then noticed the hilt over Nero’s shoulder, so you ushered them back to the breakroom.  “You two look like shit,” you mumbled as you grabbed a few hand towels that were little more than rags but clean, “What happened?”  You left the first-aid kit on the table since it wouldn’t really do much good in comparison to their natural healing abilities.</p><p>“Asshole client said Sins…  Didn’t say a damn thing about the Blitzes,” Nero muttered as he leaned his sword against the wall before slumping into the chair beside Dante.  “I told Nico to haul ass outta there since they were drawn to the van and almost carved out the side of it, so we’re walkin’.”</p><p>“What are Blitzes?” you asked as you went to the sink in the small kitchenette to wet a few of the towels.  You had heard of the Seven Deadly Sin demons, and they had mentioned Nico before.</p><p>The older Hunter explained, “Blind demons that generate electricity.  Since it was storming and we were exhausted after dealing with a surprisingly large horde of Sins, they got the drop on us.”</p><p>“Make sense,” you mumbled as you came back to them and knelt down between them with the damp cloths.  “Your shop is a long walk away,” you said as you gently wiped their faces, “My apartment is only four blocks.  You’re staying there tonight.” </p><p>Dante frowned and opened his mouth, so you stuffed a dry rag in it to mute his sure-to-come protests.  Nero didn’t even try to mitigate his reaction, simply bursting with laughter and almost falling out of his chair, though you would’ve also stuffed a rag in his mouth if he had tried to protest.  The older Hunter rolled his eyes and raised his hands in the air in surrender to your suggestion.</p><p>_______</p><p>The two Devil Hunters, whom you had thought of as ‘your boys’ long before your manager gave voice to it, soon seemed so much more light-hearted and relaxed whenever they came to the club.  Dante was a teasing menace to you and Nero and was all the happier when both of you returned it.  Nero was still as snarky as ever, but there wasn’t as much bite to it, and they both gave real smiles and grins so much more often.  You hoped it meant they had finally opened up and talked to each other.</p><p>You got them onto the dance floor more easily as well, never knowing which one was going to be at your front or back until the three of you were under the multicolored lights.  No matter which position they picked, Dante still teased your skin and Nero still melted into you.  Your desire for them had only grown over the weeks, and a war was being waged in your mind over making it known or not risking what you had with them.  If you lost the chance, you knew it would be your own fault for not reaching out and grabbing it.</p><p>Your DJ friend was rooting for the three of you, which was evidenced by the type of songs played when you were on the floor with them, though the DJ was sure to not make it too obvious to other patrons.  When the last song of the night was a sensual jazz, you held your boys close and moved with them.  They somehow twirled and dipped you together flawlessly, and you were enjoying the switching game they were playing, having Nero at your back for a few beats before you were spun and then having Dante pressed to your butt and shoulder blades.</p><p>The last notes of slow saxophone were fading out.  Before the lights changed, you tilted your head up to press a kiss to the corner of Dante’s lips then turned to do the same for Nero behind you.  They froze in place at your action.  “You two are like a drug,” you murmured as you leaned into Nero and pulled Dante closer, watching them have a silent conversation.</p><p>After a few moments, Nero nuzzled your neck and muttered, “Knights are on the frontlines,” with his smirk pressed into your skin.</p><p>You didn’t understand his phrase, but Dante definitely did when he retorted, “Wisdom before stupidity,” with a grin.</p><p>“You’re both shit outta luck if Dante’s right,” you cut in, “so one of you better kiss me before I find someone who will.”  Your eye twitched when they both raised a hand and promptly played Rock-Paper-Scissors.  “Are you fuckin’-”</p><p>Nero couldn’t hold a straight face, snickering as Dante moved his hand to tilt your head up and silenced you with a slow, consuming kiss.  “If that’s what you want,” the younger man breathed in your ear.  You moaned into Dante’s mouth at the thought, warmth lancing through you that was only strengthened by the kisses Nero was peppering over your neck.</p><p>Dante drew back and stared down at you as he brushed his thumb over your lips while half-groaning, “<em>Damn</em>…please say it is.”  </p><p>“You guys know how close my apartment is,” you reminded with a little smirk, gladly giving into Nero when he turned your head to claim your lips in a strangely intense-but-gentle, devouring kiss.</p><p>“That we do,” Dante agreed, his breath hot on your shoulder.  He rolled his eyes and patted both you and Nero on the shoulder when the younger started fluidly molding to you again.  He tapped Nero’s forehead when reddish eyes glared at him. “No demony bits, here, kid,” he soothed, though the other Hunter groaned softly.</p><p>“’Demony bits?’” you asked as they parted from you, but Dante shooed you to get your stuff and their coats.  You backed away toward the locker room so you could watch them.  The older man wrapped one hand around the back of Nero’s neck, and you could’ve sworn you felt <em>something</em> ripple outward, but no one else reacted aside from Nero shaking his head a little and relaxing slightly.  Afterward, you wasted no time fetching everything from your locker.  “Let’s go; you guys can talk to me at my place, alright?”</p><p>That was the fastest you had ever left the club, and you realized exactly how much time had passed since you had actually gotten off work three hours before the dance floor closed.  You could barely remember the trip home.  Between Dante’s warm hand on your back and Nero’s questing fingers in your back pocket, you were lucky you didn’t drop your keys.  Your question about ‘demony bits’ was answered quickly once the door was closed and locked.</p><p>Ethereal wings caged you against Dante, causing you to pin the older man to the wall, and Nero pressed against your back with his face buried in the side of your neck.  You squeaked in surprise, unconsciously tilting your head to the side for him.  Dante rolled his eyes and reached around you to smack the back of his head with gentle scold, “<em>Nero</em>…  I know it’s hard, but you have to stay in control…  That, or no more alcohol.”</p><p>Nero groaned quietly, almost a whine, into your skin and muttered, “Loosen up or keep control.  Make up your fuckin’ mind…”</p><p>Dante opened his mouth, but you silenced him with a finger on his lips.  He raised his eyebrows at your bold action, but you said, “He’s right, and besides…  The soft light they give off…?  It’s nice.”  The younger man went completely still in surprise.  You used his shock to bump him back slightly then twist so that your back was against Dante’s chest, quietly admiring his blush even as you looped an arm up and around the older Hunter’s neck.  “Bedroom’s just three doors down…c’mon…” you urged softly while sliding your fingers across one glowing arm.</p><p>The red-dressed man breathed a laugh across your ear and teased, “You’re both a couple of brats,” but went along willingly when you took one of their hands in each of yours to tug them to your bedroom.  “How do you want to do this?” he asked while removing his coat, “I’m comfortable with pretty much anything.”  He took his hand back from you for a moment to lay the coat across your dresser, and you weren’t surprised with the amount of care he took when setting it aside.</p><p>“Honestly?” you checked, smiling when Dante nodded, “I’ll take you two any way I can get you.”  There was no way you could’ve missed Nero’s <em>squeak</em>, especially since he covered his face, or the way said face <em>burned</em> red.  “Nero…” you asked gently, “are you virgin?”</p><p>“Wh-<em>Wha</em>- N-No!” he stammered, “I just- I’ve never- This is- <em>Threesome</em>?!”  Even his <em>wing claws</em> covered his face after that, and his voice was muffled as he groaned, “I swear I can speak English,” and he peaked out of four sets of fingers when you giggled.</p><p>You couldn’t help cooing, “You are too damn cute,” as you stepped over to him and eased his coat off.  “Whether you are or aren’t a virgin, I’ll take such good care of you.  I’m not letting <em>either</em> of you,” you traced your fingertips down Dante’s cheek as you laid Nero’s coat with his, “slip through my fingers.”  You were pretty sure Nero was still a little bit tipsy, otherwise you doubted he’d be so forward.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Nero,” Dante spoke up as he tugged his shirt off, “I’ve done this song and dance before.”</p><p>“Good for you,” the younger Hunter mumbled.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“Don’t need you to talk me through it.”</p><p>“It’s a little more than ‘Insert Tab A in Slot B.’”</p><p>“Do I <em>look</em> that stu- Don’t answer that; your twin is my father.”</p><p>“Hey, hey- This is a beautiful face, so-”</p><p>“-<em>If you two</em>,” you cut in with your own growl as you poked them each in the chest, “don’t stop this bullshit and get naked in the next thirty seconds, I’ll tie you down,” you pointed at a spool of fabric in the corner, “and make you watch me pleasure myself for the rest of the night!”  The sharp, daring grin from Dante was expected, but the desperate, quiet whine from Nero was <em>not</em>.  Both you and Dante stared at him for a second, but he was tugging his shirt over his head even as his spectral claws were working his belt and pants off.</p><p>“What happens in the bedroom,” the younger man declared, his voice muffled since his shirt got caught on his ear, “stays in the bedroom.”</p><p>“No kiss and tell and no teasing outside that door,” you easily agreed, both of you staring at Dante and waiting for him.</p><p>He actually <em>pouted</em>, which was rather cute and made you want to pinch his cheeks, then sighed and mumbled, “You guys are no fun…but okay, agreed.”</p><p>“<em>Hell yes</em>,” Nero breathed in relief, shucking his pants and sinking to his knees to press his face into your stomach.  One eye peeked up at Dante, a smirk tugging the visible corner of his lips up, and he said, “Havin’ trouble, old man?  Those old bones need help getting undressed?”</p><p>You were curious about the younger Hunter’s earlier reactions, so you slid a hand into his hair and tugged his head back.  He bit his lip to muffle a moan, though his flushed cheeks gave him away, and you grinned as you said, “Stop being a brat and help me get these pants off,” then quickly pulled your shirt off.  Dante’s hand was warm as he rubbed up your back to unclasp your bra.  Nero panted quietly and slid his hands up your thighs to your waistband, but you tutted and softly scolded, “Did I say you could use your hands?”</p><p>Dante huffed a soft laugh and muttered, “Who would’a guessed…?  The punk kid has a pleasing kink,” while sliding your bra straps off and tossing the clothing over his shoulder.</p><p>“Shaddap,” Nero half-snapped, half-gasped with a glare, but you used your grip to press his face to your abdomen.</p><p>“Is talking all either of you can use your mouths for?” you grumbled, looping your other arm up around Dante’s neck and digging your nails into the tender skin to pull his head down for a kiss. </p><p>Dante groaned into your mouth and wrapped one arm around you.  His other hand coming up to knead your breast made you pull away with a gasp, so he trailed his kisses back to your ear to let you pant for breath while he toyed with your nipple.  “You like that, huh?” he breathed across your ear when you whined quietly, “Or is the other one feeling neglected?”</p><p>You couldn’t verbally answer him, simply arching and pushing your chest into his hand, thanks to Nero working your pants off faster than you expected.  Mischievous, stormy-blue eyes were all you could see over Dante’s smooth forearm, and you could’ve sworn the overgrown brat was smirking.  You weren’t going to let him get away with it for much longer, but you were enjoying every feathery touch of his lips and tongue on your belly that made you gasp and press into Dante’s hold.</p><p>“Someone’s…getting an ego,” you managed to say, aiming a grin down at the younger Hunter.  You were unable to help the expression widening at the light blush that bloomed on his cheeks and the sound of him swallowing.  “How much do you want to please me, baby?” you asked while trailing your free fingertips down the side of his face.</p><p>Nero exhaled a soft, breathy groan and hid his pink face against your stomach before murmuring, “…As much as you’ll let me…”  The fingers that hooked into your underwear were Dante’s, sliding the clothing down your legs to pool on the floor, and you cupped Nero’s jaw with both hands to keep him from leaning forward to take advantage of the newly revealed area of your body.  “C’mon, (y/n)…” he nearly begged, nuzzling your arm, “Lemme touch…”</p><p>Your voice was low and quiet when you replied, “Good boys say please,” and led him to his feet while turning, giving him a gentle shove to fall back on your bed.  “Stay right there,” you commanded in a whisper, smiling with satisfaction when he gripped the comforter.  “Now you,” a pivot on the ball of your foot brought you back to Dante, “I have something in mind for the precious angel…but what do I want to do with the lovely devil, hmm?” you wondered while pressing your hands to his shoulders and sliding them down slowly to his belt.</p><p>Dante blinked in honest bewilderment before smirking slightly, “‘Lovely,’ huh…?  What if the devil wants to do things to you?”</p><p>“I’m all ears,” you prompted while ridding him of the last of his clothing.  His lack of underwear only made you lick your lips, and you couldn’t help taking his hard, heavy cock in your hand to stroke him a few times.  The soft, pleading groan from Nero only made it better.  You glanced over your shoulder, pleased to find him still gripping the bedcovers, and quietly praised, “Good boy…  Keep doing so well, and I’ll take care of you, too.”  You were impressed with how far down his chest that cute flush went as he averted his gaze shyly.</p><p>Dante’s fingers under your chin tilted your face back to him and up into a lazy, hot kiss before he said, “I want your pretty mouth on my dick…”  He smirked before adding, “Please,” while bending his knees to grip your ass.  You grinned up at him and would have chided him for the snark if not for him making you choke in surprise by hiking you up like you weighed nothing.  “But I think I’ve got an idea…” he continued as he stepped over to the bed and sat you down so that you were straddling Nero’s waist.</p><p>Nero froze beneath you, his hands clenching in the covers as he continued to obey your earlier command, but his eyes <em>begged</em> you as he bit his lip.  His voice was strained when he breathed, “…<em>Please</em>…” </p><p>You leaned down to ensnare the younger man in a slow, gentle kiss while taking his hands to press against your thighs, listening as Dante moved to the other side of the bed before Nero’s firm, but so careful touch distracted you.  He slid his hands up your back and down your sides before settling them on your hips.  You noticed his pretty wings were gone, and you wondered if you’d get to see them again, but you pushed the thought aside when another hand sank into your hair.</p><p>“Scoot forward…” Dante said as he used his other hand on your shoulder to steady you before adding, “Gotta shut my mouthy nephew up somehow.”</p><p>You were pleased Dante’s idea lined up with your own plan.  Nero opened his mouth to give his uncle an earful, but all that escaped was a soft whimper of want as he shifted his arms between your legs to cup your butt.  You still wanted to verbally check, though his dilated eyes were answer enough.  “Is this okay?” you asked gently, reaching down to card a hand through his hair and draw his attention away from the apex of your legs above his face.</p><p>“<em>Fuck yes</em>!” he gasped, turning his head to press kisses to your thigh since he couldn’t reach you yet.  You could feel his hands trembling, and you had to admire his restraint for a few moments due to the fact that he was plenty strong enough to take what he wanted. </p><p>Dante snickered and rolled his eyes, turning your head back to him with his hand still in your hair.  “Are <em>you</em> okay with this?”  His voice was soft, and he stroked your scalp gently as you eyed his erection, knowing there was no way you’d be able to take all of him down your throat this time.  Your lips were also a little chapped, and you didn’t need the embarrassment of defending Dante and Nero from your coworkers by explaining a split lip from sucking cock.  “(Y/n)?  You don’t have to-” he interrupted himself with a hiss of breath when you took the base in your hand.</p><p>“Just forming an attack plan,” you mumbled, swatting Nero’s head with your free hand when he snickered.  You had to lower yourself to properly reach Dante’s erection, and you couldn’t help a whining moan at the first pass of Nero’s tongue all the way up your slit as he wrapped his arms over your thighs.  You gladly sank lower when he gently pulled downward.</p><p>Dante’s hands combed through your hair before he teased, “Too much for ya?”  You <em>glared</em> up at him with a soft growl and lightly scraped your teeth all the way up his shaft, grinning when he bit his lip and sucked in a sharp, hissing breath.  “Oh <em>damn</em>, do that again…” he groaned with a little thrust of his hips.</p><p>“That and more…if you stop being an ass,” you retorted, giving a light tug to Nero’s hair when he snorted, but he looked up at you with a raised eyebrow and gave a harsh suckle to your clit.  A somehow-quiet <em>shriek</em> burst from your throat as you tightened your grip on his hair.  His eyelids fluttered as he moaned deep in his throat, making you huff in annoyance before grumbling, “<em>You two</em> are the brats.”</p><p>Dante grinned at you with a mutter of, “Family trait,” and lightly pressed his hands to your head.  You rolled your tongue over the very tip of his cock, purposely not letting him slide the head between your lips and instead going for his hip.  He hummed quietly at your soft kisses over the thin, sensitive skin.  You alternated between hard and soft suckling, looking up at him and watching his eyes flutter as he moaned quietly, then bit down roughly and enjoyed the ragged groan that tore out of his throat as his hands gripped tightly in your hair.</p><p>You nipped your way back to and up his erection in time with the flicks of Nero’s tongue on your clit.  Not wanting to give Dante what he wanted <em>just yet</em>, you licked a path down the underside to his balls to pay some attention to the sensitive skin with gentle nibbles between rolling the flesh between your lips.  His thigh trembled against your forehead as he moaned softly, freeing a hand from your hair to wrap around yours still gripping his cock.  “Alright…” you mumbled and moved back up, “Time to move this along, hmm?”</p><p>“You got that right,” Dante answered just as quietly, and you felt and heard Nero’s pleading whimper, reminding you that <em>he</em> wasn’t getting any attention.  “Nero’s not the only one feeling a little cold,” he teased.  You cut him off from further quips with a gentle press of your teeth to the head of his cock, closing your lips under the glans and tonguing the slit.</p><p>“Next time,” Nero panted against your core, “Dante’s the one who’s getting silenced,” and then lapped at your inner folds before sliding his tongue inside you.</p><p>Thoughts of ‘next time’ and the current pleasure made your muscles weak.  You had to grip Dante’s thigh with your free hand to keep from falling over and accidentally scraped your teeth a little roughly over his shaft, but Dante <em>groaned</em> and gave a tiny thrust of his hips in a request for more.  You figured the demon in both of them made them at least a little masochistic.  Pushing that thought aside, you took as much of Dante into your mouth as you safely could, wrapping your hand around what you couldn’t reach and looking up at him as you moved your other hand to pull his hips.</p><p>Dante sucked in a breath and softly asked, “You sure you want me to…?”  You answered him with a moan and loved the flush you put on his cheeks as he drew back and thrusted forward, your hand serving as the barrier it was meant to be.  He threw his head back when you sucked and hollowed your cheeks as he pulled out.  “Yeah…<em>shit</em>, that feels nice…” he breathed, his breath hitching each time you tongued the slit when he paused before sliding back in and groaning from the careful scratch of your teeth.</p><p>Your brain got lost in the rhythm, only caring about pleasing Dante and being pleased by Nero.  Reality slammed back into you when long, dexterous fingers slipped inside you as Nero went back to torturing your clit with his lips, teeth, and tongue.  Your orgasm scorched your nerves and made you cry out.  You unconsciously rolled your hips into Nero’s mouth and hand even as you lost your grip and gagged on Dante’s erection, making the older man choke in surprise and jerk away.</p><p>“N-Nero- <em>Fuck…</em>!” you groaned, barely catching yourself on the side of your bed.  He prolonged the searing pleasure with his fingers and mouth, catching you with his wing claws when your arms shook and gave out, and you whimpered gratefully when Dante stepped close enough to let you rest your head on his hip.  “You…are <em>such</em>…a <em>little shit</em>…” you gasped out, “Impatient <em>brat</em>…!”   You gripped onto one of his claws with one hand and braced yourself against Dante with the other.</p><p>Nero growled softly and retorted, “Been <em>plenty</em> patient.  If my dick gets any harder, I could hammer nails.”  You looked down to glare at him but found reddish-gold eyes in place of stormy-blue, and Dante reached between your legs to smack his head.  Nero snarled and wrenched his head back into the bed to bite at his uncle’s fingers.  “Fuckin’ quit that, dammit!” he snapped before taking a deep breath to calm himself, your eyes riveted on his as those blazing irises became the fierce blue you were used to, before he asked, “What else ya got planned?”</p><p>“Depends on what you’re up for, big boy,” you answered while moving back down his body. </p><p>“Huh?  Why me?” Nero wondered, hissing softly when you slid your soaked core across his cock.</p><p>You rocked across him a few times until he whimpered then leaned down to his ear to whisper, “When I asked if you were a virgin…I wasn’t talking about <em>you</em> penetrating <em>me</em>…”  You drew back and stared at him, watching as it clicked.</p><p>A rather impressive blush colored from Nero’s belly all the way to his hairline, and you held up your finger to waggle it at Dante when he started snickering.  Nero’s face set itself into a determined scowl, which you found beyond adorable with how red he was.  He shyly clarified, “You mean, like…takin’ it up the ass?” and waited until you answered with a nod before continuing, “Uh, no…haven’t done that one yet…”</p><p>“<em>Yet</em>?” you heard Dante mutter and waggled your finger at him again.</p><p>You gave Nero all your attention for this since you never wanted to make either him or Dante feel uncomfortable or inadequate.  “Have you <em>given</em> anal?” you asked.</p><p>Nero groaned and covered his face, though you noted his cock was still hard as a rock and clearly indicated his interest in the idea.  “This is <em>not</em> a conversation I wanted to have around my uncle,” he muttered into his palms.</p><p>You smiled in amusement and leaned down to kiss the back of his hands.  With a gentle pull on his wrists, you leaned your face in the little tunnel created by his hands, voice barely above a whisper as you said, “I’d like to know, but,” then paused to touch your nose to his, “I’m going to ruin you either way.”</p><p>His eyes were wide, and he gulped softly before murmuring, “I have, but…”  He let his hands drop to his sides, leaning up to touch his lips to yours and adding, “If you can cash that check your mouth’s writing…I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”  You were surprised at how his eyes <em>smouldered</em> before he closed them and properly kissed you.</p><p>You kind of wished Nero would decide whether he wanted to be shy or sultry, but his whimsical emotions were certainly keeping you on your toes.  His kisses were so distracting, his tongue being a weapon in more than one way.  Dante’s hand smoothing up your butt brought you back to reality, and you slowly pulled away from Nero and bumped Dante back to dig in your nightstand.  You came out with a condom, a bottle of lube, and a strap-on dildo.</p><p>Dante whistled low upon spotting the toy, his eyebrows raised in surprise, and muttered, “Plannin’ on breakin’ the kid?”</p><p>“Not at all,” you assured while buckling it into place around your waist.  You grinned up at Dante, trailing your fingers down his scruffy cheek and pressing a kiss to his neck before explaining, “I plan on being the best lay of both your lives,” and winked when his eyebrows shot up again.  You had made sure to pick a harness with specific straps that didn’t cover your vagina.  There was no way you could take Dante or Nero anally without some serious preparation, but your folds were so slick from Nero’s earlier ministrations that all you would have to worry about was the stretch.</p><p>You settled on your knees on the edge of the bed and pulled Nero to you by the ankle.  He pushed himself down toward you and spread his legs without a fuss, and you couldn’t help an amused grin when he blushed and rubbed his nose at how eager he was.  You wouldn’t be surprised if his ‘demony bits’ were a bit of a driving force.  “Dante,” you breathed while looking over your shoulder and making sure you were angled as well as you could be for him since he was so tall.  You gladly welcomed the lazy kiss he pressed to your lips.</p><p>“I’m right here…” he mumbled from where he stood behind you, gliding both hands down your back in a gentle caress to your hips and shifting you just a little so he could slide his erection along your folds.  “Damn, you’re <em>so wet</em>- <em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned while rocking his hips.</p><p>The feel of him stroking long and steady over your still-sensitive core had you biting your lip and moaning, but you took a deep breath and opened your eyes to focus on Nero.  “You’ve been such a good boy,” you praised softly, not missing his almost-silent gasp or his shiver.  You popped the cap on the lube, squeezed a generous amount onto your hand, and took a few moments to warm it before touching the back of your finger to his entrance and simply rubbing over it.  “I can’t feel through this dildo, so if I hurt you…you tell me, understand?”</p><p>His lip curled slightly, and you noted the fang but pushed it aside.  “I can take it,” he retorted, though his voice was a little breathy since you were still sliding your finger over him.</p><p>You leaned down to nip his thigh, hearing his pleasured gasp.  “I don’t give a damn about what you can take,” you scolded while trailing kisses up to his hip and over his belly, “I care if <em>I’m</em> the one causing you pain because <em>I don’t want to</em>.”</p><p>Nero stared at you with wide eyes and slightly agape mouth, his expression bleeding unbridled wonder.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and let his head fall back, a watery, little chuckle escaping him before he mumbled, “Yeah…  Yeah, okay- Understood.”  He lifted his head after a moment and quietly admitted, “Biting is, uh…  It, ah…feels good.”  You weren’t going to tell him you had already figured that, instead dropping your head to nip at the rim of his belly button.  Even Dante froze when Nero <em>giggled</em> and squirmed while pushing at your head with a stammered, “N-Not there, dammit- That tickles!”</p><p>You were glad he hadn’t even noticed you slipping a finger inside him until you moved it.  You split your focus as well as you could, rocking back into Dante and continuing to open Nero up, and quietly praised, “<em>Dante</em>…you feel so good…and you’ve been so patient…”</p><p>The older Hunter leaned over your back and kissed across your neck.  His hair and scruff tickled your skin as he murmured, “Good things come to those who wait.”</p><p>You hummed and replied, “They come to those who say ‘please,’ too,” while gazing up at Nero.  Dipping your head gave Dante more skin to work with and enabled you to plant little, suckling kisses down Nero’s erection.  You pressed your tongue hard into the base right above his balls.</p><p>Nero arched and let out a keening whine, burying a hand in your hair and gripping the bedcovers tightly with the other.  “Ohfuckrighthere<em>pleasepleaseplease</em>!” he choked out, but you instead slid a fourth finger into him, curled them upward to rub inside him, and watched him <em>thrash</em>.  He sagged against the bed when you withdrew your fingers, covering his face with his free hand as he panted.</p><p>You applied a thick coating of lube to your strap-on, swatting Dante with the condom packet when he teased at your opening with the head of his erection.  He laughed softly and tore it open, but you snatched it back from him.  His fingers clenched hilariously around nothing for a moment until you gently rolled it onto his cock and slicked it up with a little more lube.</p><p>A little tug to Nero’s leg made him shift closer.  The head of your dildo touched Nero’s entrance as Dante’s tip touched your own, and the younger man’s hand was so warm on your cheek while Dante’s kisses over the side of your neck were so tender.  You shivered when they both softly breathed, “<em>Please</em>…”  There was no way you could’ve denied either of them, moaning quietly and leaning your head against Dante’s while gripping Nero’s hips.</p><p>Dante thrusted so carefully into you, fucking you open even with Nero’s earlier stretching.  The little ache never escalated into pain, merely enhancing the feeling and pleasure of being so full, and he was <em>still</em> pressing into you with shallow movements.  With every push of Dante’s hips, your dildo rubbed against Nero’s entrance until he was whimpering with frustrated want.  Once Dante was fully seated inside you, stretching you so far and reaching so deep, he completely stopped and pressed little kisses over your shoulder, and you realized what he was going to make you do.</p><p>With an annoyed groan of, “Nnngh…you’re such a dick,” you rolled your hips away from him and into Nero.</p><p>“Taken as a compliment,” Dante breathed across your skin, brushing his palms down your arms and cupping your hands to help you hold Nero down when he arched upward and took more of your strap-on than you intended.  A ragged moan <em>tore</em> out of his throat, so you rocked back onto Dante then forward into Nero.  Dante dropped his head onto the back of your shoulder and groaned, “Damn, (y/n)…you feel so good…”</p><p>Once fully seated inside Nero, you turned your head and nudged your shoulder up.  You somehow managed to finagle a kiss out of the awkward position when Dante raised his head to meet you.  Turning back to Nero, you breathlessly asked, “You okay?”  You didn’t want to move until he answered you, but you weren’t entirely sure he <em>could</em> answer verbally.</p><p>Nero focused hazy eyes on you and raised up, your mouth watering as you watched his muscles flex.  You leaned into his hand when it buried in the other side of your hair, and Dante gladly used the extra space you gave him to kiss and nibble on your neck.  Nero murmured, “M’good…promised ta let ya know,” then tilted his head for a slow kiss. </p><p>You were surprised to find the languid movements of his lips and tongue helping to ground you, Dante slowing his caresses to match and melting you between them.  It was only then you realized how overwhelmed you had felt.  Checking on Nero had been a distraction for you both, but his eyes were hazy yet fierce when he pulled away.  “Yeah…okay…” you breathed, pushing gently on his chest, “You lie back and let me take care of you like I said I would.”</p><p>You didn’t know whose moan was louder when you rocked your hips back into Dante, taking him inside you while pulling out of Nero.  It was easy to build up a sufficient rhythm that satisfied all three of you with Dante’s hands on your sides to steady you.  You loved seeing Nero’s expressions when you found the right angles and loved hearing Dante’s noises as you fucked yourself on his erection.  One small shift from the older man threw the slow tempo out the window.</p><p>Pleasure <em>scorched</em> through your body as Dante rolled his hips to grind over your G-spot and slide home perfectly deep inside you over and over, <em>pulling</em> the orgasm out of you.  Your somehow-soft, stuttering <em>shriek</em> meshed with Nero’s gasping cries from the slight angle change.  Every single thrust caused you to hit and rub over his prostate, and he couldn’t help bucking up to meet you for more or gripping your shoulders and sliding his hands down your arms until you clasped your fingers between his.</p><p>You moved just a little, raising yourself up to lean over Nero, and choked out a moan as you came again when Dante huffed, “Oh <em>fuck yeah</em>…” and slammed upward into you.  Your own weight brought you back down onto him and into Nero, fucking them both at the same time.  Dante groaned and forced out, “Ghh…so tight, so <em>perfect</em>…just stay like this…!” then wrapped his arms around your stomach and rested his head against your shoulder blade.</p><p>Nero’s hands clenched onto yours with every push into him.  Slow, deep gasps caused his chest to heave as he moved flawlessly with you and Dante, and you dipped your head to gently kiss his flushed cheeks.  You brushed your lips down his jaw while taking one hand back to glide down his chest.  The feathering of your fingertips on his lower abdomen made him huff a laugh that gurgled into a whine when your questing touch found his cock.</p><p>There was a rather impressive puddle of pre-come on his belly.  You didn’t know how he hadn’t come yet, but you took advantage of it to slick your hand and stroke him.  You had to adjust a tiny bit, which tightened your core muscles.  It trapped you in what felt like a never-ending orgasm with Dante’s next few thrusts into you, and all you could do was choke for breath and ride the burning bliss.</p><p>You could barely feel the twitches of Dante’s erection, though you definitely heard the groan he muffled into your skin as he came.  Your entire body trembled with the strain of prolonged stimulation and effort, and there was no way you would ask Dante to move since he was the only thing holding you up.  You had made a promise to both Dante and Nero, and you intended to keep it.</p><p>Dante easily accommodated you when you leaned down to put your mouth at Nero’s ear, kissing the reddened, tender skin before whispering, “You’ve done so well tonight…”  His breath hitched, and you felt his eyelashes tickle your own ear when he blinked rapidly.  “Such a good, little angel for me…” you continued, rolling your hips to grind into him while stroking his cock and shivering at the almost-sobs.  “You can let go now,” you paused to hum in pleasure when his free hand buried in your hair, “You deserve it…”</p><p>The older Hunter held you steady as the younger man let out a guttural moan from deep in his throat and <em>writhed</em> as he released all the way up his stomach.  Stormy-blue, bleary irises had a golden sheen when they locked onto your eyes.  Dante moved one arm from around you to reach up and pat Nero’s cheek a couple times, quietly commanding, “Easy, kid- <strong><em>breathe</em></strong>,” with something extra in his voice that <em>resonated</em>. </p><p>Almost instantly, the younger man drew in a ragged lungful of air.  You couldn’t <em>unsee</em> the blackened scales and inferno-red glow that overtook Dante’s pale flesh for the barest moment as a flare of heat swathed up your back.  You knew the two were part demon, so nothing really changed.  You would wait for them to open up to you if and when they felt comfortable enough to do so, though you hoped they would soon since you never wanted to lose them.</p><p>“Sorry, (y/n),” Dante mumbled, keeping you upright when you moved back to let Nero rest fully against the bed, “Nero’s inner Devil was only recently fully awakened, so it gets away from him sometimes.”  He gave a soft moan while gently pulling out of you.</p><p>You had dropped your head to rest on Nero’s chest at the slow, smooth slide of Dante’s softened cock before you did the same for Nero.  The younger man’s hand in your hair tightened as he groaned quietly.  Unbuckling the strap-on was an exercise in persistence with a single hand even after wiping it off on the bedcovers since Nero seemed determined to keep the other captive.  Thankfully, Dante reached over and helped you after getting rid of the condom. </p><p>You attempted to stand up, intending to get a couple of washcloths, but your legs immediately turned to jelly and dumped you on the floor.  Spectral claws had reached for you one moment too late, and Nero cursed while hauling himself to the side of the bed.  You grinned sheepishly up at both him and Dante, blushing in embarrassment when the older man chuckled and scooped you up off the floor.  He laid you beside Nero and made his own wobbly way to the bathroom.</p><p>“You okay?” the younger Hunter asked quietly, touching his forehead to your shoulder and tracing nonsense patterns over your stomach.</p><p>“Best sex I’ve ever had,” you mumbled truthfully, kissing his head when he huffed a laugh and blushed.  “What about you?  I wasn’t too rough, was I?”</p><p>Nero bit his lip and let out a soft hum, his eyes closing as his cheeks flushed a little darker, before he answered, “That was fuckin’ amazing.”</p><p>“Pun intended?” you teased, squirming when he tickled you and flicking his nose.  A moment later, Dante came back with warm, damp cloths, and it only took a few minutes to find yourself with Nero pressed against your back and you cuddled into Dante with your head pillowed on his shoulder.  “You okay, too, Dante?”</p><p>“I feel pretty damn good,” he answered, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  “But…since there’s no teasing outside-”  Nero groaned loudly and buried his face in your neck.  “Kid, since when do <em>you</em> have a pleasing <em>and</em> a praise kink?”</p><p>The younger man flipped him off and huffed, “I like what I like, so shut the hell up.”  You could feel his face burning against your skin.  “You don’t hear me givin’ you shit for practically hotdoggin’ (y/n).”</p><p>Dante grinned with a huffed laugh.  “Gotta keep the weenie warm, right?”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of…” Nero trailed off into another groan.</p><p>“’For the love of’ cuddles and sleep?  That sounds lovely,” you swatted Dante’s chest with a little smile when he opened his mouth, rolling your eyes when he snickered.  “I have tomorrow off, so if you guys aren’t busy…”  You traced little circles in Dante’s skin.  “I’d, um…love a round two when…when I can feel my bits again.”  You felt Nero’s shiver and saw Dante’s grin.  Before you lost your nerve, you mumbled, “But maybe…this time…I’ll get to have you both inside me.”</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, babe,” the older man moaned, “and you thought <em>I</em> was teasing?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>hell</em> yeah,” the younger agreed, pulling the covers over all three of you and pressing kisses up the back of your neck.</p><p>You pressed your lips to Dante’s collarbone a few times, hugging Nero’s arm to your chest and tangling your legs with Dante’s.  It didn’t surprise you at all that both men were already dozing off.  “You’re my boys, and I’ll take care of you,” you mumbled, slipping into sleep yourself, but not before you felt a kiss to your forehead and a kiss to your neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>